Phoenix Wright: Zootopian Attorney - Case 1: Big City Turnabout
by Hamon 240
Summary: Rookie defense Attorney Phoenix Wright never dreamed he'd be working in the big city of Zootopia. But it turns out famous defense Attorney Mia Fey has seen something in him that has impressed her. But when she's murdered on the night after Phoenix's first trial and Mia's sister is taken in as a suspect. Phoenix takes the case and gains the help of Officers Hopps and Wilde.
1. Case 1: Intro

Phoenix Wright: Zootopian Attorney -Case 1: Big City Turnabout-

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix dynamically pointed across the courtroom at the prosecution. "This evidence clearly proves my client's innocence. This clock is two hours late due to the victim not resetting it after returning home from overseas! The only way the witness could have heard it...is if he had been the on to hit the victim with it!"

The Judge nodded. "I think the defense has driven their point home." with a slam of his gavel he continued. "I want this witness held for further questioning. As for the Defendant, I find him: NOT GUILTY. Court dismissed."

Courtroom No.4 Lobby March 14, 8:40 a.m.

"Hi. I'm Phoenix Wright. A rookie defense attorney who just passed the Bar Exam not too long ago. I never thought one of the biggest firms in Zootopia would want a fresh-out-of law school lawyer like me. But in a public mock trial, famous defense Attorney Mia Fey said she saw something in me that most lawyers were lacking nowadays. The guts to keep on fighting for my client. She hired me on the spot. Today was my first official trial. I was able to pull through and prove my client not guilty. It wasn't easy. The pressure was really on me.-"

"Phoenix are you having an inner monologue or something?" Mia asked clapping her hooves in his face.

"Oh sorry chief I was just wondering how it would be to give an intro to my life." Phoenix gave an awkward smile with closed eyes.

"You're a silly one Phoenix." Mia sighed. "But you're a damn good lawyer. The world needs you."

"You sure about that Chief, it took everything I had not to throw up from anxiety..." Phoenix replied.

"Oh come on, this was just your first trial. It will get better I promise. You're the right person for this job." Mia told him. "Too many lawyers are so caught up with winning nowadays, that they forget what our job really is. To uncover the truth."

"Right. The truth." Phoenix thought. "With the advent of the 3 day limit on trials, the amount of suspected wrongful convictions has skyrocketed. Where most lawyers and Prosecutors use this new system to practically fight to the death over a verdict, Mrs. Fey has told me that the most important part of a trial is figuring out the truth, even if it doesn't work out in our favor."

"Why don't you go out with a friend and celebrate your success or something. I have to get back to the office and work on some research." Mia patted him on the shoulder.

"But the day has hardly begun, surely I could help out. If not with your research, with something around the office." Phoenix protested.

"Phoenix it's not everyday you win your first trial. I know it must have been real stressful. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your day." Mia replied with a smile. "I don't want to overwork the youngest lawyer presently working in Zootopia."

"Okay Chief. Don't be afraid to call me if you need help." Phoenix finally gave in.

"Don't worry I will." Mia smiled again. "You're gonna go far Phoenix. Maybe you will be the one set this backwards world straight again." She watched the young protege walk out the door and knew he'd meet all her expectations and more.

Fey and Co. Law Offices March 14, 11:45 p.m.

"I'm only beginning to scratch the surface...I just know it." Mia said as she hunched over her computer. "There's got to be more to all of this..." Mia always prided herself in being calmer than most sheep in her profession, but know all she wanted to do is rip out her wool trying to figure out how all the pieces to the puzzle fit together. Sh had been on this case for weeks and she hit yet another dead end.  
"They have to be behind this...but I could have sworn they had disbanded after the rise of Mr. Big. This doesn't make sense."

At that moment Mia heard a loud crash on the other side of her wall. Kinda like her door being kicked in. She took a breath and stayed calm.

"Phoenix should be here any moment. Maybe that's him. Or Maya, I called her too."

Maya Fey. Mia's little sister who had stayed behind in their birth village to learn the ancient ways of Spirit Channeling that were passed down her family line. Mia had called her and Phoenix so that they may be able to help her with this case. She didn't want to necessarily get the two of them involved with this case, but she felt she couldn't trust anyone else. They were too young to get mixed up in the criminal underworld, but Mia knew she had no other choice. Another sudden crash.

"Dammit and I just bought that lamp too..." she thought. Definitely not Phoenix, Maya could be overly clumsy sometimes. Mia shook her head, this was definitely not a friendly visit from whoever is was. The person rounded the corner, a tiger. He turned towards her.

"Ah yes. Mrs. Fey. My boss has some business he'd like me to discuss with you." the tiger said.

"Oh really?" Mia tried to sound clever. "Why didn't he come see me in person?"

"The boss is a busy man, he said you'd understand." the tiger smiled. "Now you're going to erase all the data you have our operation or you're gonna have to be silenced."

"So you're the FCC now?" Mia chided. "Cute."

"Haha. Do you see me laughing? Erase the data. Now! Or this will get messy!" the tiger exclaimed.

Two cars pulled up. Mia knew these had to be Phoenix and Maya. "Do your worst." Mia said. "But there's nothing you can do to keep your plans from being uncovered. No matter how long you stall. Someone is bound to uncover you."

The tiger's patience had finally run out. "Alright, then the hard way it is." He took Mia's computer and slammed it to the ground. Monitor, box and all. He then turned towards Mia. "Your turn missy."

Fey and Co. Law Offices: Parking Lot March 15, 12:11 a.m.

Phoenix yawned as he parked his car. When he told Mia to call if she needed help he didn't expect a call as soon as he was getting ready for bed. No reason to have double standards though. He got in his car and drove over as soon as she hung up. Granted he had to change out of his sleeping attire first, but hey he didn't have super speed or anything so he figured it would be ok. He saw the second car that pulled in stop at the front door and a small sheep got out and went inside.

"I wonder who that was?" Phoenix thought. "She must be here to see Mia too. A client maybe? But why so early in the morning?" As Phoenix walked up to the front doors of the office he heard broken glass and a couple different shouts. "What the hell is going on?" His pace quickened. He rushed to Mia's office and was appalled by what he saw. Glass everywhere, the new lamp and the window behind Mia's desk were both broken. The sheep from earlier was on the ground, kneeling next to Mia's body. She was crying. Before Phoenix could ask any questions he heard the blaring of police sirens.

"Oh this is soooo not good..." Phoenix thought.

"Everyone hands up where we can see them!" the first cop barked. "Officer Jason Ren, ZPD!"

"Hey. Take it down abit. People are still trying to sleep." the second officer said, mockingly digging in his ear with a finger. A fox.

"Oh I-I just got here!" Phoenix stammered. "I-I didn't do this!"

"We know Spikey." the Fox told him. "The caller said female right Fluff?"

"Yes." a third cop came in behind the two. A rabbit, Phoenix knew who she was, Judy Hopps. The first ever bunny to pass the academy. Which meant that this fox must be her field partner Nick Wilde. So who was this "Officer Ren"?

"Sorry about the confusion sir." Judy said. "Ren here is new, so he's really excited to be out in the field. "You however are coming with us." Judy pointed to the sheep next to Mia's body.

"B-But..." Maya protested. "I-I..."

"Save it!" Ren yelled. "The caller said the killer was a female. You're the only woman here!"

"Hey now. No need to be so forceful." Nick told the dog. "Ma'am we're going to need you to come with us." He held out his paw. 'I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. But the fact of the matter is you fit the profile of the person the witness said she saw."

Maya got up without another peep. Too scared to say a word, Phoenix noticed her shaking.

"You work at this firm, yes?" Judy asked Phoenix as the other two walked out the door.

"Me?" Phoenix pointed to himself. "Y-yea."

"Something seems fishy about all this. You're Phoenix Wright from the clock killer case right?" Judy continued his line of questioning.

"Yes Officer." Phoenix answered truthfully. "I can't already be this famous..." he added in thought.

"You're a good lawyer. Maybe you should take this girl's case. The crime did happen at your workplace." she told him. "I apologize again for Ren. Usually me and Nick can handle ourselves. But the Chief tacked him on with us to "Build up his experience." Judy made air-quotes as she said that last part. She then turned around and caught up with the other officers.

"She's right...something doesn't seem right..." Phoenix thought. "I should go see that girl at the detention center tomorrow."

ZPD: Detention Center March 15, 8:00 a.m.

Phoenix had gotten up early that morning and got dressed so he could go see the girl from last night. The girl was brought out to him. And he begun to ask questions.

"Hi. I'm-"

"You're Phoenix Wright. I know." The girl said. "My sister told me a lot about you."

"S-sister?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. My name is Maya Fey." Maya bowed. "I was coming to see you and my sister last night when I discovered her body lying on the ground. "I-i..."

"It's ok Maya." Phoenix started. "I'm here for you. I'm going to take your case."

"Y-you are?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Something isn't right here and I must find the truth. Mia meant a lot to me too. I can't just sit back and watch you take the fall for this. I know you must be innocent." Phoenix told her.

"Listen I don't know what you mean, but I know that when you get an idea it's hard to change your mind." a voice said from down the hall.

"Oh it's you two...from last night." Maya mumbled. Phoenix turned around to see officers Wilde and Hopps.

"Phoenix Wright. I've decided that we are going to help you investigate your case." Judy told him.

"Why?" Phoenix asked dumbstruck.

"Because of what I told you this morning at the scene." Judy answered. "Something about this case is not sitting right with me. And because, we're a lot the same. Me and Nick prefer the truth over being right."

"Well when it doesn't add paperwork to our pile at least." Nick commented stirring a cup of coffee.

"NICK!" Judy threw her arms down and stomped.

"I'm joking Hopps. She is right though. The truth is always the best way to go. Although I don't understand why, Judy says that there's no way this sheep could have killed your boss. So we're teaming up with you to make absolutely sure that we get the real killer." Nick said.

"Well Maya what do you say?" Phoenix wanted to make sure it was ok with her first.

"W-well if you two really want to help...the more the better right?" she finally answered.

"Alright then Spikey, it seems you've got us on your side." Nick patted Phoenix's shoulder and walked out towards his and Judy's car.

"We'll see you at the scene Phoenix." Judy smiled then followed her partner out the door.

"We'll get you free Maya. I promise." Phoenix told the sheep girl behind the glass.

Maya nodded. "I believe in you guys. Please thank them for me, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix smiled. "You can do it yourself when I prove your innocence."

"Fair enough." Maya smile and nodded again. "Go on. Don't keep them waiting." 


	2. Case 1: Investigation Day 1

Fey and Co. Law Offices March 15, 8:25 a.m.

"Wow. The perp did a lot of damage here." Judy said.

"Well you know what they say about the Ides of March Carrots." Nick commented.

"You read Shakespeare Nick?" Judy asked with a curious glance.

"I have. See, I'm more cultured than you think Fluff." Nick replied.

"It's not that, it just surprised me that you quoted Julius Caesar of all things." Judy said shaking her head.

When Phoenix arrived on the scene they had already been there a few minutes.

"Well we better see what we can find before they send the hounds down on this place." Nick said as the porcupine lawyer walked in the door. "Oh Spikey, Judy wanted me to give you this. We lifted a copy of the Autopsy Report for you."

"Thanks." Phoenix nodded and took the packet of papers. "Time of Death: March 15 at 12:00 a.m. Cause of death: Blood Loss due to a blow to the head. Victim died instantly after the initial strike. Wow this could be a great help. How'd you get this?"

"We just asked the lab for an extra copy." Nick answered. "The head there Dr. Parker is real nice to everyone. He didn't even ask why we needed one. Figured we we're stuck on cleanup duty or something."

"Well we better start looking around if we're going to find any evidence." Judy reminded the two of them.

"Right." Phoenix nodded in agreement and started his search.

"Hey check out this busted computer." Nick directed attention to Mia's smashed box.

"Think there was anything important on it?" Judy asked Phoenix.

"Well, Mia did keep detailed documents on several cases that she was investigating." Phoenix admitted scratching.

""Hmm. I know a guy who might be able to lift the contents from the hard drive." Nick offered.

"Is this contact legal." Judy gave him the side eye.

"Oh come on Hopps, you know you can trust me." Nick replied placing his paw on his chest innocently.

"Maybe it's their creative differences that make them a good team..." Phoenix thought. He shrugged it off and begin his search anew. He took note of the broken computer and shattered lamp.

"Wow why do you think someone would break a great lamp like this?" Nick asked.

"I don't know...but I don't like it. The door has been kicked in too." Judy said. "There's no way a little sheep like your client could have knocked it over."

Phoenix nodded in agreement. "Yea... Maya seems too weak to kick a door off it's hinges..."

"To be fair, you don't look very strong yet I've seen you take down some tough criminals." Nick chimed in at Judy.

"I've also had professional training. As have you. It's part of our job." Judy shot back.

"Maybe I should go back and see if I can question Maya about what happened last night." Phoenix told them.

"Yes. To have her testimony now could help in the long run." Judy said.

"If she's not lying." Nick added with a sip of his coffee.

"Nick you can be very cynical sometimes." Judy said narrowing her eyes.

"It's kinda my thing." Nick replied with a shrug. "Besides everybody lies, the only question is what are they lying about. All I'm saying is that she probably won't give us every single detail."

"Well how about this. We'll go see your computer guy, and Phoenix will go see Maya." Judy said.

"Sounds like a plan." Phoenix agreed.

"OK, it's settled. Let's meet back at the ZPD to discuss what we find."

ZPD Detention Center March 15, 9:10 a.m.

"Oh hello Phoenix." Maya said as he walked up to her window.

"Hey Maya, do you mind if I ask you about what happened this morning?" Phoenix asked as he sat down.

"Sure." Maya replied. "I should be calmed down enough to talk."

"Alright so what was up? Why did you decided to visit your sister so late at night?" Phoenix asked.

"Well." Maya said with a hand on her cheek. "She called me over to help her with something and to meet you."

"Do you have any idea what it was and why it was so important that she called us that late?" Phoenix continued his line of questioning.

Maya shook her head. "No idea...she was already d-dead when I got there."

'Maya it's ok...you don't have to continue if it hurts too much." Phoenix told her.

"N-no it's ok." Maya continued. "W-when I got to her office I found her body and her window was busted. The door was knocked over and her lamp smashed. Oh and her computer was smashed in the middle of the room."

"You didn't see anyone escape?" Phoenix asked. "Like the real murderer?"

"No I'm sorry..." Maya answered sadly.

Nick's Apartment Building March 15, 9:34 a.m.

"How'd I know we weren't going somewhere creditable..." Judy sighed.

"Listen I've known this guy for awhile, if anyone can get this smashed piece of garbage running, it's him." Nick replied. He knocked on the door and a mole answered. "Oh hello Nick. Need help hiding files again? Or maybe you need a secure memory wipe?" Judy gave Nick a look he didn't really like.

"Haha...ha... Norman you're really funny. I'm a cop now, I don't deal with all that shady stuff anymore."

"Remind me to never look at your browser history..." Judy commented with crossed arms.

"Hey it's not like that!" Nick protested.

"Oh? Then what is it you need from me?" Norman replied while fixing his glasses.

"We need you to see if you can recover the files off of the hard drive of this broken PC box." Judy said sternly. "It's for an investigation."

"Ah I see..." the mole twirled his claws. "Yes I could probably outfit it with a new box or something so we could view it's contents."

"Thank you." Nick said. "See I told you he'd-"

"But what's in it for me, you know us shady types Nick. We're always looking for self benefit." Norman interjected.

"What's in it for you it's that we don't investigate you next." Judy bluffed.

"Judy, please don't upset him." Nick said.

"On what grounds?" the mole asked.

"Well if you can perform the services you offered Nick, I wonder what else you can do. Sounds like cause to get a warrant if you ask me." Judy continued.

"Tch." the mole was slightly offended, but he knew she was right. "Fine. It's a deal. Come back in about an hour and I should have this up and running."

"Thank you." Judy bowed and walked away.

"Uh thanks man." Nick said awkwardly. He shot Norman a double gun point then ran off after Judy.

ZPD: Outside the Main Campus March 15, 10:00 a.m.

"Hey Phoenix, did you find anything useful?" Judy asked as the three regrouped.

"Well, Maya says that the office was in that condition where she got there." Phoenix answered.

"Meaning there has to be a second suspect somewhere..." Nick said scratching his chin.

"Hmm." Judy thought. "What about the caller, surely she would be an important witness. If you could talk to her before the trial tomorrow it may give you some insight into how to build your defense."

"Good idea. But what about you guys? Did your idea prove successful?" Phoenix asked them.

Judy gave Nick a slight death stare. "Ask him."

"W-well my guy said he would try to get a new box for the hard drive. Said he should be ready in an hour or so." Nick replied.

"You're leaving your laptop with me after work." Judy demanded.

"I told you I don't have any weird files...anymore." Nick countered.

"Then you should have no problem forking it over when we get off tonight." Judy remarked.

Nick sighed. "How about you go see the witness while I deal with this. She's staying in the hotel across from your law office."

"Okay, thank you." Phoenix said and headed off.

Zootopia's Grace: 5 Star Hotel March 15, 10:15 a.m.

"Hello welcome to Zootopia's Grace!" The Bellboy said as Phoenix walked in the door.

"Um yes. I'm a lawyer in part of a police investigation." Phoenix told him.

"Ah yes! How exciting!" the Bellboy replied."I some cops just left. I believe the person you want to speak to is in Room 21 on the 4th floor."

"Thank you..?" Phoenix wasn't expecting to get his information so easily.

"No problem at all." the Bellboy remarked. "Always glad to help one who is on the side of the law."

Zootopia's Grace: Room 21 March 15, 10:24 a.m.

"Hello, Mrs?" Phoenix knocked on the half open door.

"Another cop? I've answered so many questions already." a woman's voice answered.

"Actually no. I'm the lawyer of the girl you said you witnessed killed the victim." Phoenix replied. He wanted to get a good look at the room but he knew that there'd be a diagram at the trial and dropped the idea of walking in uninvited.

"Ah I see. Well what is it you want to know?" the woman came to the door. She was a younger woman. Early twenties. She was also an Alpaca.

"Well Ma'am I'd like to know what you witnessed last night." Phoenix replied.

"Oh I know why you're here. I was warned about the tricks lawyers use. A prosecutor was here with the investigating officers and told me not to tell aaaaaaanything to the defense attorney."

"Touche..." Phoenix thought. "But I have to know." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry honey but you're going to have to find out tomorrow in court just like everybody else." she replied. "Come on in before you go, you look like you could use a rest."

Phoenix accepted the invitation and sat down in a chair close to the door.

"I'll go get the Bellboy to make some drinks. Why don't you wait here." the camel told Phoenix. "Name's June by the way."

"Thank you Mrs. June." Phoenix nodded and when she left he decided to take a look around. "Nothing too suspicious. And this window looks right into Mia's office. It's swarming with cops right now." Phoenix looked away from the window and sat back down. He looked more from where he was sitting. Finally he caught sight of something peculiar. A drawer in the dresser was sticking halfway out, and from where he was sitting Phoenix could see a screwdriver sticking out. Phoenix got up slowly and looked in the drawer to see some sort of small speaker. He didn't recognize what it was but he took a picture with his phone just in case it was important. Just then June had returned.

"Are you looking through my things?" She asked.

"N-no." Phoenix lied. "This draw was just sticking out and it was bugging me, I just had to shut it."

June walked over and pushed it shut quickly. "Well there you go, now that your OCD is satisfied here's some tea."

Phoenix took the drink and sat back down. After he finished he made his way back to his home. With the cops at the office there was no way he'd get to look around there again. And there's was probably too little a chance he could get in to see Maya again. So he figured he'd go home and rest for real. Today was barely over and he was already tired out. There was something about that drawer in June's apartment he didn't like. That device may be connected to the case, but Phoenix couldn't pinpoint how. "Maybe I can bring it up in court tomorrow. Or maybe Nick and Judy will know what it is...Whatever the case, tomorrow is going to be one hell of a trial."


	3. Case 1: Trial Day 1 Pt1

Courtroom No.4 Lobby March 16, 7:00 a.m.

Phoenix adjusted his tie. "Oh man this is going to be awful..." he thought. This was only his second case, why did he think he was going to to do any good today? He shook his head.

"No Phoenix, now is not the time for thoughts like that." he told himself. "Remember what you were taught. Mia said that at times like these Lawyers had to smile the most. Stay confident in your client and you'll never fail in finding the truth."

"Hey Mr. Wright."

Phoenix turned around and saw Judy and Nick.

"Aren't either of you guys testifying today?" Phoenix asked.

"No." Nick replied. "I was supposed to. But that Ren kid offered behind our backs and now it's too late to change anything."

Judy shrugged. "He's young. What do you expect? Anyway I just wanted to let you know we're here to support you."

"Thanks." Phoenix gave a short bow.

"Ah it's no problem Spikey." Nick said. "We should get to our places though. It looks like this thing is ready to start."

"Right." Judy nodded in agreement. "Good Luck Phoenix. Oh before we forget, here's some of the files we pulled from the computer. I don't know if they'll be any help but here."

"Thank you again." Phoenix said and walked in the courtroom.

Courtroom No. 4 March 16, 7:15 a.m.

"We are here for the Trial of Maya Fey." The Judge began. "Is the Prosecution ready?"

"The Prosecution is ready Your Honor." the Prosecutor was a mare. She could only be a few years older than Phoenix.

"Very well Mrs. Dowell." the Judge nodded. "How about the Defense, is the Defense ready?"

"T-the Defense is also ready Your Honor..." Phoenix replied.

"Are you sure?" The Judge asked with a raised brow. "You seem awfully nervous Mr. Wright."

"I-it's only my second trial sir." Phoenix explained.

"Well then. To help ease your stress how about you practice by explaining the case instead of the Prosecution." The Judge offered.

"S-sure." Phoenix agreed.

"Now who may be the defendant in this case?" the Judge asked.

"Maya Fey, Your Honor." Phoenix answered.

"And what has she been accused of?" the Judge continued.

"The Murder of the victim, her sister and my boss Mia Fey." Phoenix was already starting to sound more confident.

"Good." the Judge acknowledged. "How do you feel now Mr. Wright?"

"Better Your Honor, thank you." Phoenix nodded.

"Aright. If the Defense is done with their warm up routine, I believe we should begin." Prosecutor Dowell said impatiently tapping a hoof on her desk.

"Yes." the Judge agreed. "Who is the first witness we're to hear from?"

"The Prosecution calls the arresting officer, Jason Ren to the stand." Mrs. Dowell announced.

Ren walked up to the witness stand as all eyes were on him.

"Yes wag your tail for the masses Rookie." Nick laughed. "I don't see why he's so excited to just sit and talk."

"He's new Nick and young. Not an old cynic like you." Judy replied.

"Fair enough." Nick gave a playful bat at her ear. "He's still way too happy about this."

"Witness name and occupation." Prosecutor Dowell said.

"I am Officer Jason Ren of the ZPD. I was the one who arrested the suspect." Ren was at full attention. Nick snickered at how serious the kid was taking this.

"It's just a trial not a court martial, Pup!" he called out.

"I heard that. Don't think I don't know you're here Officer Wilde. I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. There's been budget cuts and I'd hate to see one of our most respected officers' salary get cut too." Prosecutor Dowell replied.

"That would be more threatening if we got payed more than dirt." Nick muttered.

"And what are you going to testify to sir?" the Judge asked Ren.

"I shall tell you what was found at the scene when my team and I arrived." Ren replied.

"Very well then, Begin."

-Testimony: The Crime Scene-

"It was around 12:00 a.m. When we got a call from someone at the Zootopia's Grace Hotel. A woman told the operator that she had witnessed a murder out of her window at the Law Offices of the victim. It took us about 15 mins to get there. When we arrived there were three people: the defendant, the lawyer, and the victim; long dead by then. The defendant was the only one there that matched what the witness had called in, so we arrested her on the spot."

"An interesting testimony, indeed." the Judge pondered. "Mr. Wright you may cross examine the witness."

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix bowed.

-Cross Examination:The Crime Scene-

"The defendant was the only one there that matched what the witness had called in, so we arrested her on the spot."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix interjected.

"What is it Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

"Isn't that a bit of assumption? How was my client the only one that matched what the caller witnessed?" Phoenix replied.

"Well are you saying you did it? Because you were the only one there besides her." Ren answered.

"Well no, but what if there was someone-"

"HOLD IT!" Prosecutor Dowell interjected. "That is not possible. The caller said that a female, sheep had been who she witnessed kill Mia Fey. You do not fit that profile Mr. Wright and furthermore, there was no evidence linking a third party to this incident. I didn't want to do this to a rookie like you Mr. Wright but you've left me no choice. The victim left a crucial piece of evidence that identifies the suspect as the murderer."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"This piece of paper was left at the scene. We recovered it during our investigation yesterday. It was found under the victim's hand. It clearly has the defendant's name written on it in the victim's blood!"

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix exclaimed. "There's no way that's possible!"

"And why's that Mr. Wright?" Prosecutor Dowell replied.

"Because of this!" Phoenix replied. "TAKE THAT!"

"Why that's a copy of the Autopsy Report." The Judge said.

"And right here it says that Mia Fey had died at 12:00 a.m. That is right when the witness called the cops, that means that Mia Fey had been dead instantly and did not have time to write that message. The only conclusion has to be that someone else used Mia's blood to write that message and frame Maya!" Phoenix said.

Prosecutor Dowell just laughed. "Oh my. I see. Well it turns out your report is outdated."

"Outdated...?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. After finding the note I asked Dr. Parker to do a second test. The new report says that Mrs. Fey survived for a few minutes after the initial blow then the lack of blood caught up with her." Dowell remarked with a smirk.

"Now that's some BS." Nick crossed his arms. "This is why I hate lawyers. Bunch of lying snobs that just wanna win. I bet that report is fake."

"Nick...they're not all like that." Judy said. "Phoenix isn't."

"That's yet to be determined." Nick replied.

"One of these days you're going to need his help." Judy commented. "Then you'll see."

"I pray I trust him before that time comes then." Nick sighed.

"Therefore the victim had ample time to have written this note for us." Prosecutor Dowell continued. "Shocked that her little sister bludgeoned her on the head with this: TAKE THAT!"

"T-that's the murder weapon?!" Phoenix was shocked.

"That's right. She use this a simple polished rock from the victim's desk." Prosecutor Dowell replied.

"I told Mia it was a bad idea to have a stone that big..." Phoenix slumped down in his seat. "Wait a minute...HOLD IT!"

"What is it now Mr. Wright?" Prosecutor Dowell asked.

"There's no evidence on the stone that directly shows that my client committed this crime is there!?" Phoenix asked with a slam on his desk.

"Well, no." Prosecutor Dowell replied.

"Then anyone could have done it! THere are other things that bug me about this too. Like: How did Maya pick up such a large stone and hit the victim with it? HOw did she break in the front door? Both things I believe my client does not have the physical strength to pull off! And the window over Mia's desk was completely shattered, as well as her computer smashed to bits. I really doubt my client had any reason to do either of these things!"

"Nnnn..." Prosecutor Dowell cringed. How could this rookie be taking her down so easily. Well the cop leading her offense was also a rookie, but this was no excuse. She had to be perfect. There was no reason this should be happening.

"Well what do you propose we do Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

"I want to question the witness who called the cops that night." Phoenix replied with a nod.

"Very well." the Judge slammed down his gavel. "The Court will take a 20 min recess so that the Prosecution may ready the witness."

'Y-yes Your Honor..." Dowell said.

"Good. The Recess begins, now." 


	4. Case 1: Trial Day 1 Pt2

Courtroom No. 4 Lobby March 16, 7:45 a.m.

"Well that was an easy break spikey." Nick gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "So did you find something over at that hotel room that will help your friend out?"

"I don't know honestly. Something did stick out, but it could have been anything." Phoenix remarked. "I just surprised that the weapon wasn't a clock again."

"That happening twice? That's silly." Judy commented. "And highly unlikely."

"Well usually I'd agree with you, but my friend Larry Butz was the defendant in that clock case, and he also happens to sell dozens of that same clock in a store he works at. After winning the trial he gave one to me and Mia for the office. Guess the stone was just closer on the desk. Besides, I like Larry, but if he was involved things could get real complicated." Phoenix shrugged. "But somewhere out there I'm sure it could happen."

Nick chuckled at the mentioning of Larry's name. To which Judy elbowed him, though it was obvious that she too was suppressing some laughter.

"Act your age." she told him.

"Why do I feel like they don't take me seriously?" Phoenix thought. "Well now that we have had out time to screw around we should get back on task. I don't know exactly what it was but something about that witness just seemed so off when I met her yesterday."

"I hope you can figure it out, for your client's sake." Judy told him.

"Me too." Phoenix agreed. "It has something to do with that drawer she didn't want me looking in, I just know it! I've got to figure out what she was hiding."

"Welp looks like this show's back on the road. We better get back to our seats." Nick remarked.

Courtroom No. 4 March 16, 8:00 a.m.

"Alright. Now then. Is the next witness ready?" the Judge asked Prosecutor Dowell.

"Yes Your Honor." the Prosecutor replied. "She is ready to testify."

"Good. Could the witness please give their name and occupation then?" the Judge continued.

"Yes. Witness you heard him."

"Mhm." June nodded. "My name is June Larson. I work for a large information company in the city."

"Alright. Could you please tell us what you saw last night?" Dowell asked.

"Of course Miss." June answered.

"Oh now she's being nice. Typical..." Phoenix thought. "Playing little miss innocent..."

-Testimony: What I Saw-

"Last night I was alone in my room, around 12:00 a.m. I'd say. I was feeling a little lonely so I decided to look out my window. As I stood there sipping a cup of tea the Bellboy brought me, I heard a commotion in the building next door. And what I saw next shocked me to my very soul. The sheep there in the defendant's chair was yelling at the victim. And after a bit she picked up the large stone off the victim's desk and smashed her over the head. I couldn't believe what I just saw! A murder, I called the police right away."

"Mmm very interesting indeed..." The Judge stroked his face. "Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

"Yes, sir." Phoenix replied.

-Cross-Examination: What I Saw-

"Last night I was alone in my room, around 12:00 a.m. I'd say. I was feeling a little lonely so I decided to look out my window. As I stood there sipping a cup of tea the Bellboy brought me, I heard a commotion in the building next door."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix exclaimed. "What kind of commotion?"

"Well there was lots of yelling and glass breaking." the Witness answered.

"This glass that broke, did you actually see it?" Phoenix continued.

"Well no. It must have happened where I couldn't see it." June told him.

"I can confirm this." Dowell raised a hoof. "Here in the investigation report it shows that a lamp had been knocked over at the entry to the office where the crime took place. Somewhere the witness couldn't see from her room window."

"Alright." Phoenix nodded. "That may be true, but I have another question."

"What could you possibly want to know?" Prosecutor Dowell asked. "I don't see what the lamp stand could do with any of this. So the defendant knocked it over upon entry. Big deal."

"That's not what I need to know." Phoenix shot back.

"Then what else could you possibly mean? Start making sense Wright!" Dowell exclaimed.

"Witness...did you hear the sound of breaking glass, more than once that night?" Phoenix asked.

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Dowell shouted across the room. "Alright I will not stand for this. What could the number of times she hear glass break that night have to do with the case at hand? It doesn't matter if she heard it once, or 1,000 times. Maya Fey cannot be proven innocent just by counting the amount of broken glass items in the office!"

"Maybe, but I think it can send us in the right direction. Please witness, did you hear glass break more than once?" Phoenix pleaded.

"N-no." the witness replied. "I-I didn't."

"See Mr. Wright. You've wasted our precious time. Judge, maybe he should be held in contempt of court for insulting us with this poor display of professionalism." Dowell said cockly.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled back. "The fact of the matter is, you're wrong."

"How so?" Dowell asked.

"The witness couldn't have possibly only heard glass break once." Phoenix replied. Smugly. " And here's why. TAKE THAT!"

"Why that is..." The Judge finally seemed to be paying attention.

"No way! That's impossible!" Prosecutor Dowell fell back a bit.

"Anyone who had been on the scene would know that the window behind the victim's desk was also busted. The same window, that the witness would've had to be looking in to see Mia and her assailant!" Phoenix said confidently. "So why would the witness withhold this information!?"

"I-I..." June was shaking.

"It's because she is involved with the murder of the victim! And I believe this may shine light on this fact: TAKE THAT!" Phoenix continued.

Phoenix held up a picture he snapped of the object in the drawer. "I didn't get a good look at this, but what I do know is that the witness didn't want me to see what it was. I find it very suspicious."

"Witness, is this what I think it is?!" Dowell shouted and slammed her hooves down on her desk.

"Y-yes...it's a wiretap for a corded phone..." June answered softly.

"AHA!" Phoenix exclaimed. "I knew I was on to something! See, the witness was stalking the victim! She must be the murderer!"

"Not so fast." Dowell said. "This is not enough to prove her guilty...or your client innocent for that matter. So she had a wiretap in place. But testimony from hotel staff places her in her room. Therefore her alibi stands!"

"Tch. Quick Phoenix think of something..." Phoenix then thought back to an earlier statement.

"I was alone in my room..."

"HOLD IT!"

"What is it Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

"The witness didn't murder the victim, but what if she was alone in her room because the person who came with her to the hotel went across the street to kill Mia, not to mention pick up the wiretap?" Phoenix asked.

"Preposterous." Dowell slammed both hooves down on the desk. "Judge this theory can't possibly be taken into consideration!"

"Maybe not...but one thing has been made clear today." the Judge replied. "We simply don't know enough to say if the defendant is guilty or not. Mr. Wright's theory may be unorthodox, but it could be the best lead we have, or the desperate attempt to turn the tides in his favor. He is however right in one regard. This witness may have something more to do with this than we think. I rule that the Defense and Prosecution shall investigate further into the matter. Proceedings will be put on hold and resume tomorrow. Dismissed!" the Judge slammed down his gavel to signal this was his final answer.

"Good. I've bought some time. The only question is: will it be enough?" Phoenix thought. "I know I am right...I just need to find the right clues to prove it. Don't worry Maya, it won't be much longer now." 


End file.
